Golden Twin Revolvers
by Trampsy
Summary: A Collection of Drabbles Centering around Jasdero and Debitto, this will include all Theme Challenges and Random Drabbles. Ratings from K to M.
1. Title Page

A Collection of Random Drabbles Centering around Jasdero and Debitto.

Ranging from K to M in the Rating Department. They were originally posted on tumblr, but I decided to move them here. Please Excuse all Grammatical and Spelling errors, I did not recheck them for errors.

Enjoy~


	2. What would happen to Dero if Debi died?

**Pairing:** Debitto x Jasdero  
**Main Characters:** Debitto and Jasdero  
**Prompt:** _What would happen to Dero if Debi died first?_

**Rating:** K

* * *

A soft giggling was heard from the twin's room, Rhode could only stop and sigh sadly. In the room, instead of two people sitting together, just sat a blonde who held both golden guns in his lap. A wide smile across his face as he laughed softly again, as his chipped black nails ran over the handles.

"That's funny, Debi." Jasdero spoke, as his eyes stared in front of him. The blond's hair was a mess, he hadn't brushed it for a while and the strains had tangled together. His makeup was poorly done, since they always did the others. Debitto's jacket remained in a pile in front of the sitting blonde. His bandages were poorly done, since it was always easier to have Debitto do them.

He rarely left their… his room anymore. It was only when Rhode or someone dragged him out. When he was out in the world, without the ravenette beside him, it was much too big and too empty for him. After all, the room was where Debitto was, and that's the only place Jasdero wanted to be. Right next to his brother, even if it was just a figment of his broken mind, he was at peace. He felt safe.

"When is Debi going to come out and show everyone he is alright? Dero wants to destroy some Exorcists again, hiii." The blonde asked as he frowned at his brother. After all, Debitto was sitting right there. Why couldn't they see that he was alright? That they were whole when they were together.

"…That's not fair, Debi. We always stay in here…" The blonde pouted as golden eyes fell to the two guns in his lap. His head lay against the bed, as golden eyes gazed at the image of his brother that his mind had produced.

"_But… it's whatever Debi wants, since it's always better when Debi is here."_


	3. Cry (Debitto x Jasdero) (Rated: K)

**Pairing: **DebittoxJasdero  
**Main Characters: **Debitto and Jasdero**  
Prompt:** Cry: A drabble (main or AU) about one of our characters crying about something.

**Rating**: K+

* * *

Pain shot through the blonde's chest as he clutched at it, golden eyes scanning the area desperately. Fear and horror bolted him to the spot. In a quickly forming pool of red, lay his brother. Blood splashed across the white tank top, slowly hiding that red X from view as it grew more stained. Tears slid down Jasdero's cheek as he dashed from his twin's fallen form.

"Debi!" He cried as he fell to his knees next to the raven haired teen. "No, Debi…Debi… Wake up." The blonde begged as he patted his twin's face trying to get him to react. He rested his ear against the stained shirt, not caring about the blood that was soaking into his blond hair. Nothing. He heard nothing. Not even a quiet noise.

A loud sob escaped the stitched mouth as he buried his face into the red soaked shirt. "Debi…no…Don't leave Dero alone….Dero can't survive without Debi… please Debi… come back…" Fingers dug into the male's shirt, pain ripped through his chest. He wasn't whole with his brother, he was nothing. He was just a broken toy with a missing part.

0000000

A gasp escaped his lips as he bolted up, hands resting against his face as he calmed his racing and painful heart. Golden eyes clenched shut as he tried to push down that horrible nightmare. Fingers clenched into blond hair pulling at it almost violently. Tears dripped from his shut eyes, darkening the red sheets on his lap. The image of his brother burned deeply in his mind and not matter how much he shook his head, it would not go away. The more the scene made itself clear, the more tears that dripped down the grey skin and against the sheets.

How many times had that image plague him and torment him? How many times would it continue? The blonde didn't know. But he began to dread the nights, when he had to sleep. He knew they would come.

"Jas… It's alright. I am right here."

A smile stretched across stitched lips, the pain immediately dying.

_Yes, it was always better when his brother was here._


	4. Hug (DebittoxJasdero) (Rated: K)

**Pairing: **Debitto x Jasdero**  
Main Characters: **Debitto and Jasdero**  
Prompt: **_Hug Me:_ My character will hug yours. Either by surprise or for a specific reason.

**Rating: **K+

* * *

A groan left grey lips as golden eyes struggled to open, the light from the windows temporarily blinding him. His throat was parched and aching; he needed water of something, if only he could move his fingers. He tried to force them to move, sighing when they finally twitched.

His body ached and groaned at him as he tried to force himself into a sitting position, golden eyes widening in horror as he started looking around from his brother. Worry and anger filled him, as he was prepared to storm out of the room to find him. But the doors slammed open and a blur of blond shot forward and tackled the male back to the bed.

"Debi!" The blonde cried as a he buried his face into his brother's neck, his arms around Debitto's waist "Dero was so worried! Debi was hit, and wouldn't wake up! Dero carried Debi back to the ark." Jasdero rambled on and on, his fingers clenched tightly into Debitto's tanktop.

"…Debi, don't scare Dero like that again. Dero can't survive without Debi…." The blonde whispered, pleadingly.

A small rare smile that was saved for his brother, stretched across chapped lips as his bandaged arms slid around his twin holding him close.

"_I am sorry, Jas. I won't do it again." _


	5. Busted (No Pairing) (Rated: K)

**Paring: **None**  
Main Characters: **Noah Family**  
Rating:** K+

**Prompt:** _**Busted:**__ Your character will catch mine doing something they shouldn't._

* * *

The blonde hummed to himself as he headed back towards the living room with a stack of snacks in his hands. Golden eyes glittered with excitement. Tyki, Wisely Road, Debitto, and himself had gotten together in the ark for a movie night, as requested by the Earl.

Jasdero had been sent out to get snacks while everyone else got the rest of the room set up. The blonde had his arms stacked high with food and pushed the door open with his food.

"I got the sna-" The blonde twin started before his look of excitement was replaced with horror.

Wisely and Debitto sat across from each with a wooden table between them. Debitto's hand was pressed against the surface, a long thin knife in his hand.

"Go, Idiot Twin." Road smirked.

"Oh, I have all my fi-" Debitto began as he struck the knife in between his fingers. Wisely watched Debitto's hand movements closely, prepared for his turn. Tyki and Road were making bets, a smirk on their lips as they watched the idiots.

"D-DEBI!" Jasdero screeched in horror, the snacks crashed against the ground.

_"Shit…. I thought I had more time than that."_


	6. Costume (DebittoxJasdero) (Rated: K)

**Pairing: **DebittoxJasdero  
**Main Characters:** Jasdero and Debitto  
**Rating**: K+

**Prompt:** _**Costume:**__ Your character or mine: dressing up for the other_

* * *

Music swayed through the room as finely dressed people moved fluidly upon the floor in pairs. Happiness surrounded everyone except for a lone raven haired teen who was dressed in a finely crafted outfit.

His arms were crossed over his chest as blue eyes glared at anyone who dared to approach. He was set on edge, his brother had been kidnapped by Sheryl and he was stuck at this part. He had tried to get his brother back and save him, but he was forced back into the party by the Earl.

Clamour sounded behind the male, and he heard heels approach him. He turned around, fully prepared to scare away the woman, but his words died in his throt.

There in front of him, in an elegant blue dress, stood his blonde haired brother. If they weren't so close, Debitto would have never reconfized him. Jasder's hair was curled into ringlets, soft make up expertly put upon his face. A soft blue ribbon held his bangs behind his head giving him a softer, more feminine appearance.

"Jas?" Debitto suttered in confusion, a blush coloured his cheeks.

"D-Debi…." The blonde stuttered as well as he approached Debitto unsteadily in his heels. "Jasdebi needs to punish Sheryl for putting Dero in a dress, hii…"

"Y-yeah….we will get him later Jas…" Debitto spoke, grabbing his twin's hand and leading him away from the men who tried to approach. Like hell he was going to let them lay a hand on his brother. There was enough to warrant death.

A smirk took the ravenette's face as he led Jasdero to the dance floor. The Earl had said they had to dance with at least one person. This would count.

"Debi?" Jasdero questioned when they had stepped amongst the people.

_With a smirk on Debitto's lips, he spoke, "May I have this dance?"_


	7. Deceive (No Pairing) (Rated: K)

**Pairing: **No Pairing**  
Main Characters: **Child!Jasdero and Child!Debitto**  
Rating:** K+

**Prompt: ****_Deceive: _**_My muse lying to yours_

* * *

Small hands slammed the rickety church door shut as the blonde stood next to him, fear in those gold eyes. Debitto dashed to a nearby bench and forced it against the door with Jasdero's help. The five year old stood back and looked at their work before something thumped against the door.

"Come on, Jas." Debitto whispered, grabbing his braother's hand and dragged him away from the door and towards the back of the church and into the small room in the back. They shut the door and pushed a chair in front of the door and curled in the corner of the room. Debitto pulled the blonde into his chest and stroked the blond hair softly, tears dripped down the blonde's cheeks.

"D-debi.. A-" Jasdero began and Debitto smiled softly trying to calm down his brother as much as he could.

"We will be fine, Jas." Debitto spoke quietly as the door to the church was broken door. Jasdero flinched and began to shake at the noise. The raven haired boy ran his hand through the soft blonde locks. He could hear the footsteps rush and get louder as they approached the last barrier between them and the boys.

"Jas, close your eyes and stay close. We will be fine. When I tell you to open your eyes, we will be fine." Debitto spoke, his hands covered over Jasdero's ears as Jasdero buried his face into Debitto's chest, his arms wrapped tightly around his twin's waist.

The golden eyes of the raven haired noah glared at the men wearing black and white oufits, claiming they were part of an order. Yellow eyes didn't blink as a silver pistol was raised and pointed at his forehead.

_"I'm sorry I lied…. Jas…" _


	8. Fire (No Pairing) (Rated: K)

**Pairing: **Slight Kanda x Wisely.**  
Main Characters: **Earl, Debitto, and Jasdero**  
Rating:** K+

**Prompt: ****_Fire:_**_ Our characters in a losing fight._

**Warning:** Mentions of Kanda x Wisely

* * *

A pained hiss escaped the ravenette haired male's lips as the landed away from the male. Golden eyes narrowed dangerously. Jasdero gripped his twin pistol tightly. The eyes of the Noah twins landed on the Earl, and they knew they weren't going to survive, but at least they would give Wisely some time to escape.

The Earl was speaking, but neither twin cared to listen. They had found out a plot by the Earl to punish the Noah for the relationship he had developed with the long-haired exorcist.

The Twins would never admit it, even though it was painfully obvious, but they thought of Wisely as their younger brother which was more than they thought of any of the other Noahs. And by accepting him into their inner circle, Wisely had unknowingly gained two of the most loyal and strongest allies.

Jasdero smiled a confident grin at Debitto, even though they both knew they would never succeed.

'Hey, Debi? Let's go out with a bang.'

_'Don't we always, Jas?' Debitto thought back, a smirk on his lips as they both pointed their golden funs at the Earl._


	9. Heal (DebittoxJasdero) (Rated: K)

**Pairing: **Debitto x Jasdero**  
Main Characters: **Debitto and Jasdero**  
Rating:** K+

**Prompt:** _**Heal:**__ My character will tend to your character's wounds: or be at their side when they're sick._

* * *

The blonde rested his head upon the soft covers of the bend, golden eyes watching his brother's face closely. He waited for Debitto to make any command so he could go fulfill it. Its not like his brother could do it, with those white bandages wrapped around his eyes.

It was his fault, his brother was like this. If only he had paid more attention, both of them would have been fine. Jasdero's hand tightened its grip on Debitto's.

They had been fighting an Exorcist who could create innocence bombs and exploded to shower pieces of innocence. They had been dodging them really well until the exorcist had pulled a clever trick that Debitto was the only one who had noticed it. The ravenette pushed his brother out of the way, and the explosion had struck him directly.

The innocence shards struck his eyes, chest, arms, anywhere it could reach. The blonde had grabbed his brother and ran away, back to the ark as quick as possible.

He was treated, but they said his sight might be permanently lost in his right eye, but the rest of him would heal correctly.

And this is where they were now, Debitto lying in their bed, bandages wrapped around the injures. Jasdero sat next to the bed, waiting for his brother's word to do something. To help him. The blonde sighed when it was time to change the bandages. He hated being reminded of that injury that was his entire fault. His brother's right eye would forever be blind.

Gently, Jasdero undid the bandages and tossed them in the trash. His whole right eyes was cut up and swollen from the innocence. Jasdero's fingers trailed by the injury gently, which caused a hiss to sound from Debitto's lips as his left eye opened.

"Hey, Jas." The ravenette spoke trying to sit up only to be gently pushed back down.

"Lay down, Debi. Debi is hurt…" Jasdero spoke, softly, grabbing more bandages and with careful touches, beginning to wrap it over his eyes.

"Jas, I'm fine to sit up." Debitto frowned, but was ignored by the blonde.

"Dero is sorry that Dero caused Debi to get hurt…" Jasdero whispered, his hand was quickly grabbed by Debitto's and gently ran his thumb over it.

"I'll be fine, Jas. It's not your fault. Maybe we cans steal the rabbit's eye patch and I can wear that." Debitto teased, trying to cheer up the blonde.

"Then Jasdebi can finally see what's under that patch, hii hii. And Debit will be like a pirate." Jasdero laughed.

"Yep, sounds like a good time." Debitto snickered.

_"….Dero is still sorry, Debi."_


	10. Jealousy (DebittoxJasdero) (Rated:K)

**Pairing: **Debitto x Jasdero**  
Main Characters: **Debitto and Jasdero**  
****Rating:** K+

**Prompt: ****_Jealousy:_**_ My character gets jealous over yours._

* * *

Teeth gritted dangerously as venom filled blue eyes watched their twin closely, who was pulled away by some woman. How dare she? How dare she! His tongue pressed against the back of his teeth, trying to quell his building rage as he watched.

But they had to behave unless they wished to bring forth the wrath of the Earl, which neither of them wanted. After all, they were at a party of rich people, though they had fought every step of the way. Their makeup was gone and their wardrobe changed. Even their nail polish had been removed. They both looked as decent as they could, as per the Earl's request.

Fingers clenched at his side as he wished to just pull out the hidden golden gun and put a few rounds into the brunette woman's skull. That was his brother; no one else was allowed to be that close to him. And those who tried would be punished.

With a nod to himself, he strolled forward and placed a hand on his twin's arm, catching the attention of the woman and his twin who were dancing together. Blue eyes blinked in confusion and the woman's eyes glared in annoyance.

_"The Earl needs to see Debi and Dero, hiii." _


	11. Night (DebittoxJasdero) (Rated:K)

**Pairing: **Debitto x Jasdero**  
Main Characters: **Jasdero and Debitto**  
Rating:** K

**Prompt:** _**Night:**__ A drabble (main or AU) about our characters going to sleep._

* * *

A soft yawn escaped the blonde's stitched lips and his head nested against his brother's shoulder. Golden eyes sliding close. Debitto glanced down over from the game in his hands and at his twin. A soft smile graced his lips as he turned off the game.

With gentle movements, he shifted his brother into his arms and stood with a slight shake. Debitto smiled and carried his pajama clothed twin to their bed. Leaning over the bed, he pulled back the covers and laid his twin down. Gently grabbing the sheets, he pulled them up to Jasdero's chin.

Debitto made his way to the other side and climbed into the shared bed and automatically two arms locked around his waist and a face buried itself into his chest. The raven haired twin smiled, his hands wrapping around Jasdero, his face burying into his brother's hair. A pleasant sigh escaped his lips as he relaxed and his eyes closed as he drifted after his brother to sleep.


	12. Text (DebittoxJasdero) (Rated:K)

**Pairing: **DebittoxJasdero**  
Main Characters: **Debitto and Jasdero**  
Rating:** K+

**Prompt: **_**Text:**__ A drabble (main or AU) about our characters texting one another_

* * *

**[10:45:12pm] **_From Jas: _Debi, Dero is bored and Debi needs to hurry baaaaack….

**[10:46:15pm] **_To Jas:_ Sorry, Jas. Blame the fucking Earl, I fucking hate these stupid ass parties. Why couldn't I have gotten sick too?

**[10:48:01pm]** _From Jas:_ Because the Earl refused to let Debi in the room with Dero. He knew if Dero was sick then Debi would try to get sick to stay with Dero.

**[10:49:36pm]** _To Jas:_ Stupid fucking Earl.

**[10:50:52pm]** _From Jas:_ Yeah!

**[10:51:34pm]** _From Jas:_ Hey, Debi….

**[10:52:03pm]** _From Jas:_ Debi is going to come home tonight, right?

**[10:52:56pm]** _From Jas:_ Debi isn't going to be like, Tyki, right?

**[10:54:10pm]** _To Jas:_ Yes, Jas. I am coming home tonight.

**[10:55:59pm]** _To Jas:_ You better be awake when I get back though, I don't wanna wake you by pushing you over so I can actually get in the bed. You always hog the bed when I am away.

**[10:57:00pm]** _From Jas:_ Of course! Dero is waiting for Debi!

**[10:58:23pm]** _From Jas:_ That's cause Dero doesn't sleep well without Debi!

**[10:59:19pm]** _From Jas:_ The bed is too big and cold without Debi.

**[10:59:58pm]** _From Jas:_ Love you, Debi.

**[11:01:02pm]** _To Jas:_ I love you too, Jas.


	13. Wash (DebittoxJasdero) (Rated:K)

**Pairing: **Debitto x Jasdero**  
Main Character: **Jasdero and Debitto**  
Rating:** K+

**Prompt: ****_Wash:_**_ I'll write a drabble of our characters showering/bathing together._

* * *

The blonde stretched as he grabbed the white ribbon that hung on the towel rack and tied his hair out of his face as Debitto started up the bath water.

When it had filled up, they both climbed into the large porcelain tub, their legs overlapping as they relaxed. The ravenette grabbed a clean wash and dipped it into the warm bath water and pulled his twin towards him.

"Jas, close your eyes." He spoke softly, watching his brother close his eyes as he waited. With gentle motions, the ravenette began to clean the black make up off his brother's face. When Jasdero's face was clear, he pulled away and ringed it out before tossing it haphazardly into a corner of the bathroom. The akumas would clean it up later.

Black painted nails grabbed another cloth and the blonde moved into his brother's lap and began to clean his face softly.

"All done~" Jasdero smiled widely, sitting back and tossing the rag in the direction of the other rag.

The golden haired boy turned around at the request of his brother and Debitto removed the white ribbon, placing it on the side of the tub. Grabbing the soap, he began to wash his brother's hair, his nails running through the blonde locks, smudging the soap into the hair. A soft sigh of contentment left stitched lips as Debitto cleaned his hair.

Once Jasdero's hair was soaped up, rinsed out, and retied up with the white ribbon, Debito was the one with his back towards his brother. Jasdero's nimble fingers through the black lock and his golden eyes concentrated on the task at hand. Debitto's eyes slid shut as he began to relax as his brother's hands moved to his shoulders and began scrubbing that and his back as well.

Once the long haired twin pulled his hands away, Debitto dipped his head back into the water and rinsed his hair and body of soap. Both sunk into the bath, closing their eyes as they relaxed. Most of the time, the twins showered. When they did bath it was only when they were either really dirty or one of both of the twins needed to relaxed.

The raven haired noah's eyes opened slightly when he felt a hand grabbed his.

_A silent offer of comfort and warmth that was gladly accepted._


	14. Defend (DebittoxJasdero) (Rated:T)

**Pairing:** None**  
Main Character: **Debitto and Jasdero**  
Rating:** T

**Prompt: **_**Defend: **__I'll write a drabble of my character protecting yours._

* * *

Jasdero whimpered as he grabbed Debitto and pulled him close once the Exorcists had thrown him back into their cell.

They had the unlucky event of being captured by the exorcists and held as prisoners. The exorcists had sealed their materialization power by injecting innocence into their bodies, weakening them considerably.

Jasdero's blonde hair had lost its shine and their makeup was practically gone. Their guns ripped from their hands. The days had begun to blur together after endless days of torturing for information. Debitto had taken the brunt of it, by acting like he knew exactly what the Earl was doing, to keep the attention of his twin.

Day by Day, Debitto seemed to be getting worse and worse. A few days ago, he started coughing up blood. It started as just a speck, but now his coughing would last for minutes. His raven hair was becoming brittle and his golden eyes were losing their light. But he wouldn't stop fighting, no matter how much Jasdero begged.

The blonde moved his brother's head to his lap, to give him some comfort against the stone ground. His hand ran through Debitto's hair, a flash of fear in his eyes when strains of the hair would collect around his fingers as he removed his hand. Tears beaded in Jasdero's golden eyes as he buried into Debitto's hair.

"Debi…" Jasdero whimpered as he removed the bandages from his arms and wrapped the remaining strains around Debitto's injuries, but he knew they were not enough. A recent attack on an Order Headquarters had made them step up their torture. Jasdero could easily see the viciousness and desperation of them in the blood that ran down his twin's figure and joined the other stains of dried blood.

"Don't worry… J-Jas… I won't let them hurt you…" Debitto spoke out in raspy voice, golden eyes meeting Jasdero's with an unfocused look in them. Tears built up in the blonde twin's eyes and dripped down onto Debitto's bruised cheeks. Fingers gently stroked across the raven's damaged cheek. The innocence was killing Debitto; Jasdero could feel his brother's presence weakening in his head.

"Debi…d-don't sleep… don't leave… D-Dero… Dero has no one, if Debi is g-gone…" Jasdero whimpered quietly, his hand stroking over Debitto's cheek shakily, trying to keep those golden eyes from closing.

"S-shh… Don't worry, Jas… I will always look…aft…er…..you…." Debitto's voice grew weak as his eyes fell shut.

"D-debi?" The blonde questioned, shaking Debitto , trying to get those familiar and comforting eyes to open and look at him.

"D-D…Debi… pl-please…" A plea escaped stitched lips, tears dripping down his cheeks and landing on his brother's cheeks.

"Please…."

"Debi…"

"W-wake up…."

_"DEBI!"_


	15. 1Oral (Debitto x Kanda) (Rated: M)

**Pairing:** Debitto x Kanda  
**Main Characters:** Debitto and Kanda  
**Rating:** M (For obvious reasons)

**Prompt: GeneralyuKanda: 1Oral**: My character(s) will perform oral sex to yours

* * *

He just had to lose that bet. Debitto couldn't have just dealt with the boredom silently as he waited for his twin. The noah just had to bet the Exorcist, and being the over confident noah he was, he said he would do anything Kanda wanted if he lost.

And that was why he was here, crouched in between Kanda's legs, a smirk on the taller male's lips.

"Well?"

"Fuck you." The raven haired teen snapped, golden eyes glaring up at him.

"I think that's the other way around in this case."

Gritting his teeth, Debitto slid forward, his teeth gripping the zipper to the male's pants and pulling it down. He could feel the exorcist's eyes on him, as he forced himself not to blush. He refused to give the male the satisfaction in seeing him blush. Well, the faster he got this done, the faster he could leave and forget this ever happened.

His teeth caught the edge of the samurai's underwear and pulled it down. Catching the limp dick in his hand, his fingers stroked over the base teasingly, as he leaned in and Debitto's pink tongue slid against the head teasingly. A smirk tugged at the edge of his lips as he felt the male jerk slightly. Well well, this might be easier than he thought.

His tongue made languidly swipes around the head, teasing him. It wasn't long before it was hard in his hands. Debitto may be a teenager, but he knew his way around in the bedroom.

A growled command from Kanda reached his ears, something about stop messing around. Debitto let out a chuckle, letting the air brush over the head.

"Was there something you wanted me to do, Girly man?" Debitto whispered out, his voice lower and more devious.

"You know what the hell I want."

"Oh? Do I? I could have forgotten. Maybe you wanted me to leave?" The raven haired noah snickered, his tongue running along the underside of the head. "I have been told, I am a bit of an airhead."

"Goddamn Noah. Suck me off now."

Debitto smirked and with one last lick to the head, the raven haired teen took the length in his mouth, eliciting a gasp from the long haired exorcist. His tongue pressed firmly against the underside as he slid down the length slowly.

Hands gripped at his erratic hair as he began to hum lightly. As he slid back, his teeth ran along the sensitive underside, his tongue sliding over the head before he slid back down. One hand gripped the male's hip to hold him steady; the other ran over the male's thigh, stroking it teasingly through the uniform pants. He could feel the male's stomach muscles shaking and Debitto knew that his climax was approaching rather quickly.

With a devious glint in the noah's eyes, he expertly repressed his gag reflex as he let the length slips to the back of his throat. A soft hum had his throat vibrating around it before he swallowed. He felt the hands grip at his hair and tug almost violently, before his throat and mouth were filled. Letting Kanda's member fall from his lips, he swallowed the liquid down. His tongue licked over his lips, cleaning up the small amount of mess.

"Well well, Exorcist. Better than you expected, huh?" Debitto chuckled, standing up and grabbing his coat and sliding it on before his hand grabbed a chuckle of the male's hair and pulled him up. Debitto's tongue slid over Kanda's lips cleaning up the saliva, before he let go and the male fell back to the bed.

"Let's play again, Girly man. But my brother should be back soon." Debitto chuckled, his hands in his pocket. "Oh, and you better clean yourself up. Your finders should be back rather quickly." And with that the noah left the room, a devious smirk on his lips.


	16. 1Oral (LavixJasdebi) (Rated: M)

**Pairing:** Lavi x Jasdero x Debitto  
**Main Characters:** Lavi, Jasdero, and Debitto  
**Rating:** M (for Obvious reason)

**Prompt:** **1Oral:** My character will perform oral sex to yours (Muns muses must be 18)

* * *

A sigh left Debitto's lips. Of course this would happen again. Their cocky attitude always screwed them over. The twins really needed to learn better, and quickly. Gambling was another thing they had to stop quickly, they both were rather horrible at it and they tended to lose most of the time.

This was deja-vu to Debitto, but new to his twin. The only difference for the Raven haired male was that they were between the legs of a certain red haired exorcist, instead of Debitto being between the girl haired man's legs.

"Well?" A teasing and perverted voice spoke.

The golden eyes of the raven haired twin glared up at the red head, before glancing at his brother, who shrugged slightly.

The black painted nails of the golden haired twin caught the male's zipper and pulled it down slowly. In their heads, they both agreed that was best to get this done with as quickly as possible. Debitto's fingers grabbed the male's underwear and dragged it down. Jasdero's hand caught the male's length and black nails trailed over it teasingly. Both twins watched Lavi's face closely looking for some sign that they were getting the upper hand, but all they saw was the same teasing smirk.

Slipping his tongue out between his stitches, he ran it over the tip slowly. It swirled around in a languidly fashion, a smirk on Debitto's lips as he watched. Not wanting to let his brother do all the work, his tongue slid between his lips and traced over the length, the piercing teasing the hardening arousal. His hand met his brother's and they stroked along the base together.

Pressing his stitched lips against the head, his tongue out, swirling around it, before applying a small amount of suction. The yellow eyes of the blonde haired noah seemed to glint with amusement as he noticed the darkening cheeks of the older male.

Debitto's piercing pressed patterns along Lavi's arousal, his hand falling away so he could reach more. His tongue brushed over Jasdero's fingers who met his eyes in shared amusement. The stitches declined any other action other than licking, so Jasdero moved to the side. His tongue brushed slow strokes along the exorcist's member and stitches brushing against once and awhile.

The ravenette's tongue moved towards the head, the ball of the piercing pressing into the slit, teasing it. A bead of precum collected on the silver tongue piercing. With a flick of his tongue, the precum was smeared along the tip. Debitto moved forward taking the head into his mouth and applying suction. His tongue expertly moved against the tip allowing the piercing to add to the sensation. Jasdero's hand gripped Lavi's thigh as he could fell the muscles tensing and trembling.

A hand gripped black hair and the other weaved into blonde blocks. With a gasp, Lavi's release hit the raven haired male's face as the red head slummed back.

A pink tongue cleaned what it could reach as Debitto leaned back and his brother moved to him and licked his cheeks, cleaning up the mess. When Jasdero finished, he pressed a kiss to Debitto's lips, their tongues pressing together. They pulled apart, standing and Debitto cleaned the rest of his face with Lavi's scarf, getting an ignored hey from its owner.

"Well, if you two are going to continue, I wanna watch." The red head smirked, fixing himself up.

Debitto tuck his tongue out at and pulled his blonde twin close.

"Nope, Not included in the bet~"

"You lose, hii~!" Jasdero snickered, before strolling out the door, a disappointed look on the rabbit's face.


	17. Lick me (No Pairing) (Rated:K)

**Pairing:** No Pairing  
**Main Characters:** Wisely, Jasdero, and Debitto  
**Rating:** K

**Prompt: ****_Lick Me:_**_ my character will lick yours in any specified place or manner._

* * *

"Hey, Assbutt… Wanna play a new game?" Debitto smirked, golden eyes glancing at the albino between the twins.

"Hmmm?" replied the so-called 'Assbutt'.

"It's really fun, hii!" Jasdero smiled innocently, his hands resting on his legs. The three of them were just relaxing on the side walk, watching cars passed. They were awaiting Road's arrival, since she was dragging them around to do God knows what and the Earl made them come with her.

"We will teach you how to play."

"You see that Limo there, hiii?"

With a nod, Wisely affirmed their answer, spotting the black car as it passed in front of them.

"Well Whenever you see a Limo you yell out…."

"LIMO LICK!" The both called at the same time, licking their hands and wiping it across Wisely' checks. The devious twins both cracked up laughing at the horrified face before an inhuman noise left the younger teen's lips. He then proceeded to douse himself in purell as the twins broke down in to fits of laughter.


	18. Hate (No Pairing) (Rated: T)

**Pairing:** No Pairing  
**Main Character:** Tyki Mikk, Jasdero and Debitto  
**Rating:** T

**Prompt:****_ Hate: _**_I'll write our character's hating each other._

* * *

Golden eyes narrowed venomously at the older noah, his blond haired brother hidden behind him. Anger and pain swirled in those glowering eyes. Tears dripped down the grey cheeks of the blond as pleading words left stitched lips.

Tyki's eyes showed nothing and revealed only anger towards the twins.

"Why did you do it?" Tyki snapped, his teeth gritting to show his wrath towards them.

"Does it matter now, Vagabond?" Debitto snapped back, his golden eyes daring to move around from Tyki's to look at the hand that was phased through his chest and gripped his heart. Jasdero begged for the Noah of Pleasure to release his brother, his fingers gripping into Debitto's jacket.

A gasp of pain had more tears falling down the blonde's cheeks and more rushed words leaving his stitched lips.

"Jasdero, Shut up." Tyki growled, only to get snarled at by Debitto.

"Don't talk to him." Debitto spat, golden eyes narrowing darkly. Another hiss of pain left his lips as Tyki's hand clamped more, the organ beating nervously against the hand. The blonde buried his face into his brother's neck, hands tightening in the jacket.

"I don't think you are in a position to give me commands, brat."

"Go to fucking hell, Tyki. The Earl told you to do it, didn't he? Then fucking do it."

"No… Tyki! Please…. Don't hurt, Debi!" The blonde whimpered out, golden eyes looking at Tyki desperately.

The noah gritted his teeth, golden eyes narrowed as he fought an inner battle.

"…Dero can't survive without Debi… Don't take Debi away from Dero…." The blonde sobbed, his hand grabbing Tyki's wrist and staring at him with pleading eyes. The noah of pleasure looked down at the hand that gripping Debitto's heart to the raven haired twin's golden eyes. His cool eyes contradicted his rapid heart rate.

_"….Please….tyki…Don't…." _


	19. AUFirst Meeting(No Pairing) (Rated: T)

**Pairing:** No Pairing  
**Main Characters:** Debitto, Jasdero, and Lenalee  
**Rating:** T

**Prompt:** An AU First time meeting between Jasdebi and Lenalee

Music blasted through thick headphones as the ravenette haired teen sat against the side of the school. The bell for class had yet to ring, so the twins were relaxing on their side of the school, purposely avoiding the assholes that would start fights with them because of their heights or their looks. The blonde buried his face into Debitto's arm, the headphones over his ears were plugged into his brother's music player, a splitter allowing for the two to listen together.

Makeup covered eyes closed as they enjoyed each other's company and the peace…well until a sharp kick to Debitto's leg had his eyes shoot open and glared at the black haired woman who seemed to be apologizing.

Using painted nails, he ripped down his head phones and snarled at the woman. "Watch where the fuck you are going. You stupid ass bitch."

Jasdero pulled down his headphones and his blue eyes drifted between his brother and the random girl.

"What the hell is your problem? I said I was sorry, no need to be a dick about it. It's your fault for having your feet sticking out in the walk way." She snapped back. "So you should be the one apologizing."

The emerald eyes narrowed venomously, his teeth gritting in rage. His foot swung out and knocked the girl on her ass, green eyes were alit with rage. "Fuck you. I won't apologize to some two cent whore. Go back to your fucking corner."

Debitto turned and stood with his brother, his ipod behind put in his pockets and the headphones were thrown into his bag. The blonde tilted his head at the girl before shrugging as she pushed herself up from the ground. Both twins turned to walk away when a heavy object smacked into the back of the ravenette's head and he stumbled forward, holding his head in pain.

"Debi!" The blond screeched, the ravenette's head whipping around to glare at the woman.

He quickly launched himself forward and covered her mouth and pinning her to the ground with his hand. His right hand reached into his pocket and with a flick of his wrist, a blade shown in the morning light. Pressing the flat side of the blade against her cheek, he smirked down at the woman, a dark intent in his eyes.

"Debi! Don't!" The blond whispered, trying to get his brother's attention. But luckily for the blond and the woman, the bell went off and Debitto looked up at the school.

"Next time, I recommend you learn who you are fucking dealing with before you try anything, bitch." And with that, he stood closing the blade and putting it in his pocket before looking back at the woman with a final glare. "You have guts. I will give you that….Stupid bitch."


End file.
